


Night

by novacaiined



Category: DCU (Animated), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Rare Pairing, im ship trash, probably, teenagers being stupid and hormonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacaiined/pseuds/novacaiined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The night is the hardest time to be alive and 4am knows all my secrets." -Poppy Z. Brite | rare-pair | one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> AU- divergent to how Rose had her alignment change over the course of a single issue of TTG. Think of this as the season six we never got from Cartoon Network. I originally wrote this on tumblr, uploaded it to fanfiction.net, and now here.
> 
> So, I'm PRETTY desperate to try and get this ship to take off.

* * *

 

       Sometimes the light catches in the silvery strands of her hair, and the glint appears blonde. The pang of familiarity makes his stomach churn, but her lips are soft and insistent and help ease the tension writhing under his skin.

He's surprised their game of rooftop tag has come to this; because Slade's newest apprentice may be reckless but even she’s less impulsive than he is.

He has her pinned, but with her lips over his and her hands wound tightly in his hair, she might as well be in charge.

"I want you to bite me." And god, he wants to. He **really** -

_Dee-dee- **dee** -de-dee de-dee-de dum_

Great. Now of all times would be when Robin decides to check up on him. The communicator is beep-beep-beeping and he has half a mind to hurl it as hard as he can. He can't though.

It'd be the third one this month. He doesn't want to draw any suspicion to what he _really_ does on the nights he heads out for patrol.

"One minute, I- I need to-"

Wordlessly she removes her hands with a sharp tug, eliciting a groan from him.

Cool metal is pressed to his ear, the same ear Rose's lips not a moment prior was nibbling on. Only audio. He's pretty sure his lips are swollen, and he doesn't want to risk Robin seeing Rose.

"Beast Boy? Are you alright you haven't-"

"It's cool, just lost track of time s'all."

"I don't want to come off as a hardass but you need to check in, otherwise we can only assume the-"

He wants to hear him out, he really does. Robin is his friend who cares for him, his well-being, and if he started chewing his ear off for sharing a heated moment with Slade's daughter of all people, it's simply him looking out for his friend’s best interest.

But paying attention is a task nearing on impossible when she begins _touching_ him.

She's removed her gloves and she starts off strong by running her palms up and down his chest, fingernails scratching him through the tight material of his uniform. He manages to blurt out half-coherent grunts of acknowledgement to move the conversation along. Meanwhile, the girl in front of him is more than happy to leave scratches along his abdomen, neck. Warm palm caressing his cheek and cooing softly before her lips descended on his neck.

"Nnng-"

"Gar?"

"Robin I thu- Ah... I think I see some movement, gotta-"

She sucks, teeth grazing along his Adam's apple and he's absolutely **done**.

"I'll call you back."

 


End file.
